Guilty Beauty Love
by BloodyKiryuu
Summary: como sabes que es amor? acaso esto que siento es amor? HaruhixTamaki
1. Chapter 1

Hola! :D soi nueva aqui ^^ y bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Ouran :3 espero que les guste ^^ esta narrado por Haruhi, ella y los gemelos ya estan en segundo año :3 y bueno Ouran no me pertenece, le pertenece a Bisco Hatori, yo solo uso sus personajes porque me aburro y tengo mucho tiempo libre xD

lo que esta en parentesis son las notas de la autora, osea yo! :D asi que esperence cualquier incoerencia escrita entre medio de los parentesis xDD

* * *

Era comienzo de año, otro año más con los gemelos Hitachiin, otro año en el Host Club y no porque debiera pagar algún jarrón, si no porque me agradaba, después de unas vacaciones sin verlos, los extrañaba, a pesar de las llamadas telefónicas.

Por otro lado, tenia muchos deseos de ver a Tamaki-Senpai, estas vacaciones habían sido buenas, pero extrañaba su presencia, su alegría... ¿que estoy pensando? Sacudí mi cabeza ordenando mis pensamientos.

También extrañaba a Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai y Kyouya-Senpai, me la pasaba realmente bien con ellos.

Espero que este año sea tan bueno como el anterior.

- Haruhi!!!! – gritaron los gemelos al verme – te extrañamos!! –

- Hola Hikaru, Hola Kaoru –

- que tal tus vacaciones? – Dijeron mientras se ponían uno a cada lado – cuenta –

- pues, no me quejo, fueron entretenidas, y las de ustedes? –

- estuvieron geniales, viajamos en familia –

Luego de una larga conversación acerca de lo que fue las vacaciones de Hikaru y Kaoru, comenzaron las clases, estaba algo ansiosa por salir, quería verlos a todos enseguida, habían pasado dos meses de que me había despedido de ellos, todos tenían planeado viajar por lo que no los vi en esos dos meses, aquel día almorcé en el comedor, Tamaki-Senpai llego corriendo a mi lado, me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en años, no me opuse, era increíble cuanto lo había extrañado, su brazo me rodeo todo el tiempo que estuve junto a el, los gemelos se susurraban cosas, de seguro era porque no le había dicho a Tamaki-Senpai nada al respecto sobre su brazo, ya que parecía bastante cómodo abrazándome y a mi tampoco me incomodaba en lo mas mínimo.

~ Ring ~ (sip, es la campana xD no sabia como escribir el sonido xD)

Por alguna razón odie el sonido del timbre en ese momento, en especial cuando Tamaki-Senpai quito su brazo que me tenia rodeada, el se fue a su salón con Kyouya-Senpai, los gemelos Hitachiin se acercaron a mi para ir a nuestro salón.

- Haruhi, estas sonrojada – dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malévola

- n…no es cierto – toque mis mejillas, estaban calientes

Kaoru puso un espejo frente a mi, y si, estaba completamente roja.

- que raro… espera, andas con un espejo? –

- pues claro, hey! No cambies de tema –

- no lo hice, solo me pareció raro –

- siguiendo con el tema, será que te gusta Tamaki? – Hikaru dijo esto mirando de una manera malévola a Kaoru

- no! Es imposible –

- nuestra pequeña Haruhi esta creciendo – Kaoru hizo un gesto dramático al decir esto

- que no es cierto, mejor apurémonos, podemos llegar tarde a clases –

Camine más rápido dejándolos atrás, mis mejillas se estaban poniendo mucho más rojas, la razón… no la sabia, seria cierto aquello? No creo, Tamaki es mi Senpai y nada más o será que… No, no siento nada por el, estoy segura de eso.

Entre al salón y me senté en mi asiento, por primera vez el profesor tardo en llegar, por lo que Hikaru y Kaoru comenzaron a interrogarme, lo que hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara, era tan raro, era algo que nunca había sentido, por lo que no sabia si lo que ellos decían era verdad o solo lo hacían por molestarme, luego de interrogarme por un buen rato, llego el profesor, mantuve la mente enfocada en la clase, cosa que no me costo en absoluto, pero Tamaki de alguna forma lograba entrar en mi mente, de una forma que desconozco, cada vez que lo recordaba, mis mejillas tomaban el color rojo de hace un rato, cuando eso pasaba, los gemelos me miraban con sus miradas maliciosas.

Cuando salimos, me sentí realmente incomoda, las miradas de los gemelos me ponía nerviosa y no tenia con que distraerme para que Tamaki no se metiera en mi mente, además que el Host Club abría sus puertas nuevamente, debía verlo enseguida, en el camino Hikaru y Kaoru insinuaban demasiadas cosas, lo que me tenia mucho mas roja que un tomate (si un tomate es rojo imagínensela o_o) cuando llegamos al tercer salón de música, mi mano temblaba.

- estas nerviosa por ver a Tamaki? – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

- no lo estoy, dejen de molestarme, no me gusta Tamaki-Senpai – trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible, pero con mis mejillas realmente rojas, era imposible

* * *

Gracias po leer :3 espero Review ñ.ñ acepto de todo, comentarios positivos, negativos, criticas, amenazas de muerte, un craneo con una amenaza de muerte dentro o.o y cartas que explotan luego de leerlas, todo es bienvenido :D

~ Bloody! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

- no lo estoy, dejen de molestarme, no me gusta Tamaki-Senpai – trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible, pero con mis mejillas realmente rojas, era imposible

- segura? – dijeron con un tono insinuante

- mejor entremos de una maldita vez –

Ellos abrieron la puerta – salen los pétalos de rosa – (falta el coro de Ángeles y la luz celestial xD) y entramos como lo hacíamos el año anterior, pero por alguna razón tenia bastantes nervios.

- Hola mi _Cutie Lady _– Tamaki tomo mi mano al decir aquello

- Ho…Hola, Tamaki-Sen…Senpai – me sonroje

Me llevo de la mano a uno de los sillones, dijo que quería decirme algo.

~ 0 ~

Le pegue una cachetada realmente fuerte, el sonido retumbo en todo el salón, Salí y la puerta se cerro fuertemente detrás de mi…

~ 0 ~

- Que paso señor? – dijeron en todo burlón los gemelos

- pues, le pregunte a Haruhi que debía hacer… -

- sobre que? –

- una chica me invito a salir y no sé que responderle, quería su opinión –

- IDIOTA!!!! – gritaron

- pero, que hice? –

- Tamaki… Bakka!!!! – grito Hikaru

- no entiendo, que pasa? –

- no lo nota señor? – dijeron unos enojados gemelos

- no… pareciera que sé lo que esta pasando? –

~ 0 ~

Los gemelos me siguieron, no entendía lo que me pasaba…

- que te paso princesa? –

Aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos, "genial" pensé, justo lo que necesitaba ahora, otra invitación a _Lobelia._

- no me iré a Lobelia, por favor no sigan insistiendo –

- princesa, te han lavado el cerebro los idiotas del Host club? –

Comenzó a hacer una escena dramática mientras yo no le ponía atención y seguí con mi camino, pero, para mi desgracia notaron la falta de mi presencia y me vieron… corrí lo más que pude, no era tan lenta al correr, pero tampoco era una excelente corredora. Me metí entre algunos arbustos, me tropecé y para mi desgracia, caí en una fuente, quede completamente empapada…

- Haruhi! – Escuche a lo lejos – Haruhi, estas bien? –

- si, no se preocupen –

Los gemelos me tomaron cada uno una mano y me sacaron

- toma – dijo Hikaru entregándome una toalla de procedencia dudosa

- Gra… espera, de donde sacaste la toalla? –

- es un secreto – puso una de sus sonrisas diabólicas

Me llevaron a una banca cercana con la toalla cubriéndome totalmente.

- así que tenias calor? –

- ie, me caí –

- valla que eres torpe! –

- gracias por tu apoyo Kaoru –

- al señor le gustan así – dijo Hikaru insinuando algo

- y? el saldrá con una chica –

- celosa? –

- NO! – negué exageradamente con la cabeza

- claro que no esta celosa Kaoru –

- a no? –

- esta SUPER celosa –

- cierto! Como no lo pensé –

- IEEEEE! Déjenme en paz –

De un momento a otro los gemelos se pusieron realmente serios (sip, esto es raro owo *corre en círculos* el fin del mundo!!!!!)

* * *

Aqui les dejo el 2 cap :3 espero que les guste ^^ me inspire :3 & quiero dar las gracias a mi Tomodachi Mari-chan *-* me ayudo con varias ideas en el fic :3 asi que arigato a ella :3

Arigato por sus reviews *-* me encantaron ^^ & me hicieron querer seguir escribiendo :3


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D is Bloody here :H graciias x los Reviews :') aze un rato estaba algo triiste u.ú x razones qe desconozco D: ii acabe de ver miis mails ii me alegraron el diia :') Arigatoooooo! ^^ bueno el capiitulo owo

* * *

- Haruhi, dinos la verdad, estas celosa? –

- algo… - me miraron con cara de "Haruhi no mientas" – ok, mucho -.- -

- le gustas a Tamaki, solo que es muy idiota para notarlo… -

- es mentira! – unas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos

- hicieron llorar a nuestra princesa!!!!!!!!! –

- oh no… siempre llegan en mal momento –

- no lo hicimos! –

- entonces… ¿por que llora? –

- llora de alegría por que somos mejores amigos –

Los gemelos sacan un cuadro de por hay (no me pregunten .__. Se que yo lo escribí pero no tengo idea de donde sacan todo eso .__.) en donde salía cada gemelo a un lado de Haruhi corriendo en una pradera, el sol tenia una carita feliz al igual que las flores (ok, no son grandes artistas -.-)

- ahora váyanse ¬¬ esto es el instituto Ouran y ustedes no son bien recibidas –

- nos volveremos a ver Host Club –

Se fueron dando vueltas, se supone que era "bailando"

- desde cuando lloro de felicidad por nuestra amistad? –

- desde que nosotros lo decimos –

Seguimos con el tema anterior, no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas

~ 0 ~

(Esto NO esta narrado por Haruhi :3)

Tamaki quedo desconcertado, no entendía lo que pasaba, Haruhi… SU Haruhi se comportaba raro, los gemelos lo regañaron sin explicarle nada… lo único que fue capaz de notar fue que hirió a su pequeña Haruhi, "Bakka" se repetía mil veces para el mismo, Haruhi era lo más importante en su vida (todos sabemos porque menos este idiota -.-U) se puso a pensar seriamente sobre todo lo que había pasado hace un rato (sip :3 piensa xD) realmente al cuidarla no parecía su padre, si no, parecía su novio, la amaba, como algo más que una amiga, su amada Haruhi, cada vez que pensaba en ella, que la miraba, que le sonreía de aquella forma tan dulce su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y a pesar de ser un chico bastante guapo JAMAS en su vida había tenido novia, nadie lograba hacerle sentir aquellas cosas que escriben en las novelas de amor, nadie ecepto… Haruhi, ella producía cosas en el que no sabia que existían, luego de un año sintiendo todo esto, hasta hace poco noto sus verdaderos sentimientos por su amada Haruhi, el pensar en esto lo hizo sonrojar.

- ve a buscarla – le alentó Kyouya

El rubio asintió y salio corriendo del Host Club, busco incansablemente a su querida Haruhi, hasta que vio a los gemelos consolando a SU Haruhi, ella lloraba, se acerco sigilosamente por atrás para luego rodearla con sus brazos, de un momento a otro los gemelos ya no estaba y solo estaba en los brazos de Tamaki, limpio suavemente sus lágrimas.

- no llores pequeña – le dijo dulcemente

- no lloro, solo… limpio mis ojos –

- mi _Cutie Lady_, no me mientas –

- quieres que sea sincera? –

- totalmente –

- totalmente? –

- hai –

- pues… te amo, más que a nadie, es por eso que me he comportado raro –

Tamaki tomo la barbilla de Haruhi y se acerco lentamente, sus labios se posaron sobre los de la chica… no el primero de ella, pero el primero de ellos dos, el primero de muchos.

(Narra Haruhi :3)

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, me sentí completa por primera vez, me sentía feliz.

- te amo mi pequeña – diciendo esto me acerco más a su cuerpo

Los gemelos se aparecieron de la nada (son magos o que? o.o)

- uuh tortolitos – unas sonrisas picaras aparecieron en sus caras (ese uuh es cuando molestan a dos personas -.- nose si lo han hecho pero eso se supone que es ñ.ñU)

Tamaki me atrajo más a su cuerpo.

- están celosos de que Haruhi es MIA –

- no, no es tuya – me quitaron de los brazos de Tamaki – es de nosotros –

*Cine Mental de Tamaki:

- esconderemos a la princesa en una torre –

- Tamaki sálvame ;o; -

- hay voy mi princesa – *

Las luces se prendieron nuevamente (esperen .__. Creí que estaban al aire libre . acaso apagaron el sol y lo prendieron? o.O) y la pantalla desapareció (pantalla? .)

- devuélvanme a mi princesa! –

- cuando será la boda? –

La inocente e ingenua pregunta de Honey hizo sonrojar a los tortolitos, el pequeño Honey soltó una pequeña risa

- Usa-Chan cree que habra boda pronto –

- Honey-Senpai, ni siquiera somos novios y no tenemos edad para casarnos –

- Tama-Chan pídele que sea tu novia –

- si señor –

- pues… tal vez si tuviéramos privacidad –

- ok, nos vamos – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Los chicos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, de la gana apareció un fondo en una playa (de donde sacan todo eso o.o) y caían pétalos de rosas (ok, definitivamente desconozco de donde sacan todo -.-) luego aparecieron unos carteles, que preferí no tomar en cuenta, Tamaki tomo mi mano y me llevo a otro lugar, dejando unos muñecos de nosotros ahí (muñecos? O.ó osea hay un muñeco tamaño real de Tamaki? *O* yo lo quiero *w*)

* * *

bueno... espero qe les guste owo dsp seguiire :3 & dejen Reviews pk azen Nyappy a esta escriitora ^^ Sayooo! ~


End file.
